KHR Drabbles
by Kanna Ishida
Summary: Reader x Various! Some chapters contain smut, while others don't. Please review!
1. Xanxus

**A/N:** Hello again -smiles- I see you've found my 2nd story on this site. Anyway, it's my first time writing drabbles, and some **MAY CONTAIN SMUT**__so I made the rating M. So, please review if you have requests about any character that you'd like me to write about.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. Don't argue with me about this -glare- Or I'll blow you up! -giggles- Just kidding.

Nobody could calm down Xanxus, even you couldn't. But with really good blackmail consisting of extremely realistic pictures, he'd probably listen to you. Maybe he would, and most of the time he won't.

"Xanxus. Put the damn wine away _NOW_. You're fucking drunk." You snapped at him.

You were losing your temper as he threw the 5th empty bottle of wine at Squalo's head. Squalo shouted at him for throwing so much bottles at him in one day.

Xanxus glared daggers at everybody on the table, including you, as he pulled up another bottle from nowhere, and was about to open it. But you were faster as you whacked the bottle away from his reach, a challenge glittering in your eyes. He growled in frustration as he lunged at you, arms outstretched.

You were just too quick for him as you leaped gracefully out of the way, smirking at his look when you evaded his attack.

He pinned you to the floor with a gun to your forehead. You gulped nervously. Weren't you two supposed to be dating, yet he treated you like everybody else?

Xanxus suddenly let out a victorious laugh as he kissed your cheek and got up.

"Kasuga." he murmured before he walked back to his office.

He left the bottle in your grasp. You could only blush furiously, frozen in your spot. Bester suddenly came by you, licked your face, and laid down next to you.

**A/N:** So. That was it. Sorry for no smut though . . I guess the third chapter might have it. Next chapter features- SASAGAWA RYOHEI! If there are any requests for characters in the next few chapters, please review for suggestions or I'm just picking out random characters.


	2. Ryohei

**A/N:** Hello! **This contains absolutely no smut**, but the next chapter will. I promise!

"OI, (l/n)! HURRY UP SO WE CAN GO!" Ryohei shouted at you from the bottom floor of your house up to your window.

"QUIET OR YOU'LL WAKE UP THE NEIGHBORS SASAGAWA!" You screamed back at him as you rushed to get ready.

Yes. Your extreme boyfriend, captain of the boxing club, Ryohei Sasagawa, was waiting outside of your house. For what? Something. You didn't know.

You rushed to get out of the house as quickly as possible to him, grabbing your bag and phone as you dashed out of the quiet house.

"O-ohayo. . . Ryo-kun." you stammered, and then clumsily stumbled into his arms (A/N: This is what I call "Pulling a Dino" on somebody).

"LET'S GO, (f/n)-CHAN!" Ryohei yelled as he dragged you somewhere.

The zoo. He's taking you to a zoo. Romantic, ne? He pays your admission for entrance, and he intertwines your hand with his as you two walk through the gates. Hand in hand. Until he sees the bear.

Ryohei Sasagawa has always wanted to fight the bear at the zoo, but the zoo keepers simply wouldn't let him. "Ryo-kun . . they told you so many times that you can't fight the bear. Just give up . ." you sighed, your (eye color) eyes dropping their gaze to the ground. "Give up? GIVE UP! (l/n and f/n), DO YOU SIMPLY THINK THAT I WOULD GIVE UP? DID I GIVE UP ON YOU WHEN YOU KEPT REJECTING ME? NO! THIS MEANS THAT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON MY GOAL OF FIGHTING THAT BEAR!" He shouted to everybody around him, pointing at the bear.

- Flashback-

"(l/n)! BE MY EXTREME GIRLFRIEND!" Ryohei shouted at you. And you were in a bad mood.

You whipped around, glaring daggers at him as you said, "No." coldly as you turned to walk away.

He kept asking.

And asking.

Until he got so frustrated that he swept you up in his arms and crashed his lips onto yours. Your eyes flew open, but as the kiss went on, your eyes suddenly gave up on you and closed slowly.

Finally breaking the kiss, he looked at you with no words coming out of his mouth. You already knew what he was going to ask, and you knew your answer. Sighing, your eyes met with his, and at the same time you whispered. . .

_"Yes."_

- End flashback -

"You can't fight the bear, Ryo-kun." you told him as you wandered off.

Then, you heard him running towards you, yelling. You were walking towards the monkey exhibit when the footsteps of Ryohei became louder.

"(l/n)!" as he grabbed you from behind.

You yelped in surprise when he kissed your cheek. Turning around to see him with a smile on his face, the warmth of your heart suddenly spread across your whole body as you smiled in response to him.

"I'll give up, just for today, only because the bear is not prepared TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted.

Ryohei let you go, and you connected your left hand with his right hand once again as you went to go see the other animals.

Ryohei Sasagawa, captain of the boxing club, 3rd year at Namimori Junior High. Is dating you, (f/n and l/n), an honors student, a 3rd year at Namimori Junior High, and just simply the _only_ girl who could calm him down for _2 minutes_.

- END! -

**A/N:** Please review. . Theres like a button on the bottom. It doesn't take much effort to click it and write a few encouraging words.

!~Kanna-hime~!


	3. Squalo

**A/N:**** So this is a Squalo x Reader. CONTAINS SMUT -shine-**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own KHR or you -grins-**

_-Start-_

(f/n and l/n), are the official head maid of the Varia. Everybody knew that you were with Squalo, so nobody had the guts to touch him. They knew what you were capable of when something went wrong- Chaos!

"Aaahhhnnnn~ Squalo . . ." you groaned loudly in his room as he bit down on your clit. Your head flew back when you felt two fingers inside of you. Squalo groaned too when you bucked your hips upward as a sign of wanting more from him.

"Squa-kun . . I want you inside of me." you whispered in a sexy voice as you grabbed his member and started stroking it slowly. Squalo growled in frustration and suddenly got on top of you, and shoved his member into your core deeply. You moaned in pleasure and in pain when his member was in you. Taking two minutes to get used to his large and throbbing member in you, and you finally hissed, "Move."

And as on command, he started thrusting into you and kissed you roughly. Your edge was already close, and with a powerful thrust, you screamed out in pleasure. Squalo pulled out and leaned down to lick your core clean. He was so caught up in the pleasure that Squalo crawled back up to you and came on you quickly. His seed exploded all over your stomach and your breasts.

You were laying there helplessly in your own world of ecstasy. Squalo layed next to you and cradled you in his arms as you drifted off to sleep, still naked and covered in Squalo's cum.

_-Next day-_

"Hey . . (f/n) . . Wake up." Squalo said groggily. You opened your eyes slowly, and he was staring at you.

The door suddenly crashed open, followed by a loud roar. "SHARK TRASH, WHERE IS MY VODKA." Xanxus shouted. You sighed, and called out, "Mina, could you get his alcohol? I'll be out in about 10 minutes," you got up from the bed, and put your maid uniform on.

And your day in the Varia as the head maid begins yet again. Pulling Bel's knives out of Fran's hat and polishing them, putting up with Lussuria's talking about Ryohei, and later you'd have to train some of the Varia's subordinates. Then at night, prepare dinner, and then you have your 5 rounds of sex with Squalo. Maybe even more tonight because you're going to make his favorite food.

_-End-_

**A/N:**** Please review! I think this is my first lemon -thinks- Hmm . . The next chapter will be a fluffy Yamamoto drabble. Arigato for reading! **

!~Kanna-hime~!


End file.
